


is this... what exactly?

by KitCat1995



Series: is it....? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, they talk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and Lance are finally pushed to talk about what happened on their most recent mission and face their emotions and feelings.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: is it....? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	is this... what exactly?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does have a mention of perceived rape, but it is not overly mentioned. I hope you all like it!

Once Coran gave the all-clear, Shiro and Hunk left to retrieve the Red and Blue paladins. With a quick scan, the only after-effects of the pollen seemed to be complete exhaustion. Within a week Keith and Lance were back to normal, well at least physically.

Pidge moaned in annoyance as she watched Lance beat a hasty retreat from the lounge as Keith entered with Shiro.

“This is getting ridiculous!” she shouted eyeing Keith, “You two need to fucking talk already it been almost a month and it is getting old and tiring.”

Keith sighed as he sat next to her, “You’re not the only one. He can’t even look me in the eyes without turning red and bolting from whatever room we are in.”

Shiro nodded in agreement. “I would hate to see how this affects forming Voltron. It’s a good thing we haven’t had any altercations.”

And as if on cue the alarms start blaring. Announcing a Galra attack.

Both Pidge and Kith groan in annoyance, “You just had to say that didn’t you Shiro”. Keith said as he glared at the man. He at least had the decency to look a bit abashed.

“Well the Galra empire isn’t going to kick its own butts,” Pidge huffs as she starts running out the room.

Varga later everyone is passed out in the lounge, too tired to even remove their battered armor. They had managed to worm-hole away from the cruiser with the skin of their teeth. It was a complete shit show.

“That was absolutely atrocious. The worst one yet, you couldn’t even form Voltron. What is the meaning of this?” Allura ranted. Everyone was too tired to even open their eyes, let alone give Allura a reply.

“If that’s the case,” Allura huffed, “Then we will just have to do training drills and fight simulations all movement tomorrow until all of you can act like a team.”

“What the Crow?” Lance shouted in the seat the farthest he could get from Keith.

“Like you’re one to complain,” Pidge gripped. “We wouldn’t have even been in that mess if you would suck it up and admit you banged Keith!”

“Pidge!” Shiro chastised.

“She has a point,” Hunk sheepishly added and quickly turned to Lance, “Your side of the line was the shakiest during the battle bud. You really need to talk things over with Keith.”

Lance was speechless. Keith about the same.

“Then it’s settled. We will leave these two to talk things over and then regroup tomorrow for a short group training before breakfast. And see where we go from there”

Pidge and Hunk groaned at the training as they got up and went to bed. Though Shiro blocked Keith and Lance from leaving and followed Allura out. Shiro knew they weren’t going to admit their feeling, that was plain as day unless they were shoved into each other.

Keith stared at Lance, Waiting.

Lance locked eyes with Keith for a second then blushed red and looked back down at his shoes. He hastily took his seat stuttering out, ”S-s-s-o-so….”

Keith took his own seat, this time closer to Lance. He was blushing almost equally as much, but he was smiling. He definitely didn’t know how to start a conversation like this, but he was glad that it was being had. He was missing his lance being near him. He had missed the friendly banter and wondered what that could evolve onto now.

“So?” Keith teased back. He was reclined in his seat, ready to hear what Lance had to say.

Lance shot up his head, he seemed so shocked to see and hear how relaxed Keith was about all this. about what he did.

“How can you… how are you- how is this even possible! I mean how can you- you be so- so relaxed about all this! I mean. I mean I basically… basically forced you too.” His face managed to get even redder and his gaze returned to the floor.

Keith suddenly realized what Lance had been dealing with this whole time. He stood up and closed the distance between them. He forced Lance’s head up so that they could see eye to eye, “Now listen here, sharpshooter, you did not force me to do anything. You heard Coran when we had gotten back. It enhanced the emotions we already had. So you can drop the shame because while I may not have been excited at how it happened I definitely wanted you. Wanted to be with you. I’m sure you probably would have wanted to take it a lot slower than that, and I definitely wanted our first time, first anything, beaning a hell of a lot more romantic than that. It was definitely not what I had fantasized about since I first laid eyes on you. But I had fantasized about stuff like that. With you.”

Lance went bug-eyed at Keith’s announcement. He kinda fell back into his seat in shock. “You… you really do like me?”

Keith shook his head in amusement. He decided to be the one to be teasing this time as he sat _in_ Lance’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. Staring up at those ocean blue orbs that Keith loved so much. He could get lost in those depths, but he was a man on a mission. “Lance. I don’t like you, I think I may _LOVE_ you.” he then leaned in for a kiss. Hoping Lance will close the gap. He did.

The two sat on the couch in each other’s embrace for who knows how long. Keith was just so happy that Lance was acknowledging him again. He didn’t want this to end.

But they soon had to go to bed. They would have training in the morning after all.

Though after a few varga Keith realized he wasn’t getting any of the dearly needed sleep. Sleep had been elusive from him for a while now, but now it was nowhere in sight. He had just this intense void that he couldn’t figure out how to fill. His mind just kept focusing on Lance. Maybe….

Keith hastily took his blanket and pillow in his hands and rushed to Lance’s room before he could second guess himself.

When Lance stood in the doorway, he was already in his Altean pajamas and blearily looking at Keith.

“I… ah... “ Keith paused. Un-sure of what he even wanted. But he could see the bed behind lance and it looked so much nicer than his own. It smelled so much like Lance and looked so warm and welcoming.

Lance saw Keith’s gaze. He smiled as he mimed for Keith to enter, you are welcome to share my bed if you want. It always seemed too cold for just me anyway. Keith happily accepted and took the spot closest to the edge. Best to be able to quickly defend. Lance laughed at the obvious reason and climbed over him, wrapping his long tan arms around Keith’s waist. The two finally found sleep, together. Nestled in each other arms.

The next morning Keith stood up to stretch and suddenly felt his stomach jump up to his throat. ‘What the hell?’ he thought as he rushed to Lance’s bathroom, throwing up the remainder of last night’s dinner. His stomach felt like it was in knots and he couldn’t quell the nausea.

“Keith?” Lance asked worriedly. “You need help?”

Keith shook his head as he dry-heaved into the toilet.

“I… I think we need Coran.” Lance whispered. Keith nodded as his stomach managed to pull up some acid from its depths. This sucked. He hoped it wasn’t something that was going to last long.


End file.
